


To Catch a Candy Addicted Archangel

by balthstiel (PuppyWillGraham), PuppyWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bitch it's mild, But I couldn't NOT write this, Candy trap, Cas and Gabe brother feels, Cas is just there to mock Gabe for his stupidity, Crack, Don't fight the writing muse, Established relationship - Hannigram, First ever crossover, Here have some more crack!, Human Castiel, I love Gabe really, I thought it was hilarious, Just stupid stuff, Let's not add any more tags now, Like how a slight mess bugs Hannibal, M/M, Other, The trickster gets tricked, These tags are all out of order and it's bugging me, mild ocd, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/balthstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. Will Graham traps Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Candy Addicted Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> will sets up a candy trap.

Will Graham rifled through one of his and Hannibal Lecter's kitchen cupboards, searching for a bag of candy. He was sure he'd put it somewhere in one of--

"What are you looking for, Will?" Hannibal's voice interrupted his internal dialogue, and the younger man turned to face his boyfriend.

"Some candy. You haven't moved it, have you?" Will's eyes scanned Hannibal's face - he knew of the older man's _mild_ case of OCD, when it came to keeping absolutely everything in check - and his lips formed a slight pout as Hannibal's eyes flickered away, just for a split second. In that split second, Will _knew_ he'd moved it. Like he did with everything. "Hannibal! It's just a bag of candy. It's not like I moved everything in your office, a few inches off kilter."

"Here. I'll get the candy. Hush." Hannibal pressed his fingers to Will's lips in an attempt at shushing his younger lover, reaching one hand up to a higher cupboard, retrieving the sought after bag of candy, before handing it to Will.

"Thank you... You know, you should really get some help with that OCD." Will was blunt, as per usual, blue-grey eyes boring into almost-maroon.

"It's only mild, William. Now, why did you need that candy, anyway? I haven't been aware of you consuming any before in our relationship."

"Very observant. But... You'll see." Will pecked the older man's lips before turning on his heel to make his way out to their back yard.

"It's what I do," Hannibal muttered to himself, wondering why on Earth Will was wearing camoflage, before making his way to his home office. "How peculiar, William."

 

While Hannibal was in his office, Will was getting to work with what he'd been planning for a long time. Or what had felt like a long time, when in reality, it had only been a couple of days. He blamed his loss of time. However, his plan, no matter how ridiculous it sounded to anybody with an ounce of normality in their life, was to trap an Angel. An Archangel, to be more specific. Gabriel, the trickster-turned-Archangel, to be even more specific. Yes. Will had not a doubt in his half skewered mind that this plan would go without a hitch. _If_ nobody else desired to interfere. 

He started what would soon become a long candy trail, leading from the back door of his and Hannibal's house to the woods. Will didn't know if Gabriel had a favourite type of candy, so he'd brought a huge variety bag. It was a mixture of gummies, hard, and other soft candy pieces. All in the shape of animals, no less. The candy trail led to a cage, one that was used to trap an animal, and Will left the opened bag of candy right at the back of it.

Will then climbed up into a tree, knowing full well that Gabriel was nearby, somewhere. He relaxed on one of the high branches, reflecting over why he was trying to catch the Archangel. He'd stumbled across a man named Steve - or at least, that's what his name tag had stated - camping out in the woods a few days ago. Said he'd had nowhere to sleep. Will had empathized with the man, seeing things in his mind which he shouldn't even of been capable of seeing.

He'd then woken up, slumped by his back door, Steve, and another man - or, as he soon found out, not a man at all - looking down at him. Like he was some sight to behold. Long story short, he'd been used as some sort of vessel for Gabriel in some weird turn of unexplained events. Even now, he couldn't make sense of it, and  it made his head hurt to even try to make sense of it. He hated not being able to explain something. Even more, he hated the fact that somebody, other than Hannibal, had been inside his body; even if it wasn't in the same context. So, Will had concluded that Gabriel had to be trapped.

  
As he took out a small set of binoculars from one of his many pockets, he perched on the branch he was balancing precariously on, waiting for the candy to lure the Archangel into the cage.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos most definitely welcome. i crave them like gabe craves candy.


End file.
